Neko
by BonneNuit
Summary: Ichigo wakes up one morning and finds out he has cat ears and a tail. He goes to Urahara for help and discovers has to go live in Soul Society, where Kenpachi finds out about them. KenpachixIchigo yaoi sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so bad to have forgotten Kenpachi's B-day! (11/19) So I decided to post this squirreled away ficlet… it's a two-shot.**

Pairing: KenpachixIchigo

Based off of ShadowofLight's request for a kitty Ichigo.

Summary: Ichigo wakes up one morning and finds out he has cat ears and a tail. He goes to Urahara for help and discovers has to go live in Soul Society, where Kenpachi finds out about them. This is after the war with Aizen. Ichigo is going to be out of character in this one, but that's only cat like things that he now reacts to. This is another one that I was originally going to write as a full length story, but decided not to because I have so many others planned.

I had this image of Ichigo as momma-cat to Yachiru when in the Shinigami Cup Yachiru dresses up like a kitten and takes one of the koi in Byakuya's koi pond.

-Yachiru: Snags a koi out of the pond with her kitty claws "Mew mew mew!"  
Byakuya: Staring at the pond later with a frown. "I think the number of koi in this pond has been declining recently."-

WARNINGS!!! No underage readers. Yaoi, smut, lemon, sex, violence, cursing.

Now beta'd! By KitsuneKiri- thank you for doing this on the spur of the moment!

Neko 01

I didn't feel any different when I woke up this morning. It was the summer time so I didn't need to get up at any particular time. I lazily got out of bed and stretched, scratching my stomach as I yawned. I stumbled into the bathroom and blinked blearily as I urinated and tucked myself back into my pajamas. I bent over to wash my hands in the sink when I saw them, ears. To be more specific orange tabby cat ears sticking out from my hair just above my normal human ears.

I let out a screech and scrambled away from my reflection, falling onto the ground with a wince. That was when I realized there was an extra bump on my back right above my ass. A tail! I had a tail!!! I stared at it with disbelief.

"Brother?" Yuzu's sweet voice came through the door as she knocked on it lightly in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine Yuzu!" I said back. "I just slipped, that's all."

"Alright." She said, but didn't sound sure. "I made breakfast."

"O-okay!" What the hell am I going to do!? The last time I checked, spontaneously growing cat ears and a tail overnight isn't normal, even for Soul Society. What the hell am I going to do?

I peaked out the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear, and then ran to my room, Shit. I paced in my room, vaguely aware of my tail flicking behind me in agitation and my ears twitching against my head. Urahara! If anyone knew what was going on, he would. Maybe this was a side affect of being a vizard, and it would go away.

Yes! Now there was the issue of getting out of the house and making it over there unseen… Maybe the ears and tail could only be seen by those who can sense the spirit world, but there were many people in Karakura Town who could do that.

I slipped into an old pair of jeans I had that were pretty loose and a long shirt. I noted that when I bent my hand a certain way, my nails actually slid out of the cuticles a little bit, and were a little sharper. I pulled my tail so it wrapped around the front of my body, wincing at how it twisted my tail at an odd angle, and put a piece of tape over it.

Hopefully that would hold until I got to Urahara's, although I could already tell that my tail had a mind of its own. I found an old black knit cap in my closet with a flaming skull on the front and carefully pulled it over my head, checking in the mirror to make sure it looked fine.

Thank god Kon is in Yuzu's room.

I stepped quickly down the stairs and threw some half-hearted excuse to my family and raced out the door. I walked as quickly as I could to Urahara's; not running in case it would somehow dislodge my attempts to hide my new appendages. I sighed in relief when I finally caught sight of the store and dashed inside.

"Kisuke!" I yelled, as I opened the door and stepped in. "I need to talk to you!"

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara slid open the door and beamed at me, yawning slightly and scratching his rumpled hair. "What can I help you with?"

"These!" I exclaimed and pulled off my hat. Urahara's eyes widened in surprise and his jaw actually dropped a little.

"Oh-ho!" He said, fan covering the lower half of his face instinctively in reaction. "That is unusual!"

"Yeah." I muttered. "Tell me what's happening!" I pleaded.

"Ah." He snapped his fan shut. "Perhaps we should have some tea and talk."

I settled down onto a cushion and held my teacup between my hands, trying to get whatever comfort I could from its warmth.

"Where to begin…" Urahara mused, taking a sip of his own tea. "You know that Yoruichi has a cat form and a human form. Also that the 7th division captain Komamura is an anthropomorphic canine. Things such as these are rare, but still known to occur in Soul Society." Urahara explained. "And you happen to be one of those rare instances."

I stared at him. So that's all that this was? A rare instance?

"But how do I get rid of it!" I said desperately, knowing the answer but needing to ask.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, but you can't." Urahara said sympathetically. "And I have more bad news for you." Oh god, I felt my heart clench. "You can't stay in the human world the way you are now." Please no.

"Why?" I asked, a hint of despair slipping into my voice as I looked up at Urahara pleadingly.

"This is a physical manifestation of your spirit form." Urahara said. "Soul reapers aren't meant to be humans. They've already passed on from the real world and are no longer connected to it, but instead to Soul Society. Some, like me, can use a gigia when in the human world, but I was in Soul Society for a long time before I came back."

He looked at me seriously. "If you continue to stay in the human world in your body, you're soul chain will start to deteriorate and you will become a hollow."

"But I have a family! Friends! A life!" I yelled, "I'm not dead, are you telling me I have to die!?"

"That's what it comes to. Yes." I slumped in my seat, tears falling from my eyes. This couldn't be happening. I was alive! And now I had to leave my entire world behind because of some stupid cat ears and a tail!

My hands reached up to my extra appendages and I tugged at them. It hurt but I tugged harder, trying to yank them off. It hurt so badly but I continued to do so. I could hear Urahara yelling my name distantly, but then everything turned black and I knew nothing more.

When I woke again the sides of my scalp were a little sore from where I had tugged on my ears earlier. I blinked, realizing that somebody was actually soothingly stroking my hair and it was calming me down. I didn't want to move, but I wanted to know who it was. I turned my head slightly to see… Goat Face staring down at me with a worried frown. My head was in his lap and he was carding his fingers through my hair with a gentleness I didn't know he had.

"Dad?" I asked in confusion. And sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Son." His voice was serious, and yet full of emotion. "We need to talk…I've been putting this off for such a long time, but you need to know."

I stared at him, not understanding. "Ichigo I'm… a Soul Reaper. Or rather, I used to be. I left Soul Society when I met you're mother."

"No, no!" I protested, slamming my fists onto the bed covers. This was too much to take in, too much change! I can't handle anymore!

"It's okay son, it's okay." He gathered me into my arms and let me cry against his shoulder.

"It's not okay, it's not!" I sobbed, clenching my hands in his shirt. "Ka-Karin and Yu-Yuzu are going to be here." I sucked in my breath sharply. "And I'm not! I'm going to be dead! And my fr-friends!" I stuttered, sniffling deeply and then just crying, crying as my father rocked me and murmured soothing words, shushing me gently.

"You'll see us again." Isshin murmured as my sobs quieted down. "And you'll still have you're friends in Soul Society." I nodded, slightly embarrassed for breaking down but unable to make myself let go of him and his comforting presence.

"I just…I know I don't say it a lot, but…" I paused, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt, "I love you guys so much, and I don't want to live in Soul Society. How am I suppose to explain to Karin and Yuzu about this!?"

"They know about spirits. They'll understand." I nodded, suddenly exhausted from all the crying I had done and the shock of finding out I had cat ears and a tail, that I have to live in Soul Society permanently, and that my dad is a Shinigami. My breath slowly steadied out and my eyes grew heavier. I could feel dad moving me back onto the bed, but his hand still stroked my hair and rubbed behind my ears. It felt so good…It made me want to purr.

Everything was wrong in the world. I don't want to be a neko. That was my last thought before I fell asleep in my father's arms.

…

"So…" Rukia said.

"So…" Renji commented, staring at me unabashedly.

"So!" Urahara said enthusiastically. "Ichigo needs to go Soul Society."

Renji and Rukia stared at me. It made me feel like I was some kind of freak. I stared down at the table and wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Oh, Ichigo." Rukia sighed and stood up, wrapped her small arms around my shoulder and resting her head on the top of my hat covered one. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. So am I." I responded, but gently patted her arm.

Renji continued to stare at me, not saying anything. I glared at him.

"Can I see them?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat and continuing to watch me. Of all things, that's what he asks? It makes me want to laugh it was so Renji.

"Sure." I shrugged and Rukia stepped back, sitting next to me once more. I reached up and tugged off my hat, revealing my furry ears that almost completely blended in with my hair.

Rukia reached up and then hesitated, glancing at me.

"Can I touch them?" I nodded and she gently put her hands over my cat ears.

"They're so soft!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in surprise. I nodded again and blushed slightly.

"Let me see." Renji stood do, approaching me cautiously as if I would suddenly leap at him. He slowly reached for my ears, pulling them back slightly and glancing at me to make sure I was okay with it. His rough fingers brushed against my ears and they twitched slightly. He rubbed behind them slightly and my eyes closed partially. I couldn't help the soft rumble that came up in my chest as I leaned against the touch.

Renji continued to gently scratch my head and I shifted closer to his side, rubbing my head against his arm to urge him to continue. My eyes snapped open when I heard a deep chuckle and I shot away from Renji, blushing heavily and trying to calm my tail that was swishing underneath my shirt.

"Sorry Ichigo." Renji said, trying to stifle his laughter. "I didn't know you would react that way, kitty!"

"Fuck you!" I snapped, completely mortified.

"Aw, come back and cuddle, kitty!" He reached for my head again but I ducked, grabbing my hat and jamming it over my head.

"Renji!" Rukia scolded and thumped him hard over the head. "He can't help it!"

"Ow!" Renji yelped and rubbed the top of his head. "I didn't mean anything by it, I just think he's cute!"

If anything I turned redder. I wonder if I can sneak away with no one noticing. I hunched my shoulders forward and got on my hands and knees. Staying as close to the floor as possible I slowly slunk to the door.

"Oh no you don't, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara sang out and suddenly the scruff of my neck was grabbed and I was being lifted into the air. I instantly went limp and curled my legs up slightly, glaring at Kisuke miserably.

Renji let out another burst of laughter as he caught sight of me. I swore to kill him the next chance I got.

"Stop it Renji!" Rukia shouted and picked up a seat cushion, slamming it down onto his head.

"As you can see, Ichigo has some new attributes in addition to the ears and tail." Urahara said as he set me back down gently.

"I haven't figured out all of them yet, I assume more will come with time." He smiled at my sulking form and gave me a light scratch underneath my chin. I had to fight not to close my eyes and bare my throat for more such pettings.

"Alright." Renji was serious again. "I'm going to call Soul Society and inform them on this new situation." He glanced at me. "You should say you're goodbyes, you might need to leave immediately."

I nodded and stood. "Yeah… I'll do that."

Saying goodbye was the hardest thing. Especially since some of my friends didn't know about Soul Society, and to them I would just be dead. Telling Yuzu and Karin…there was a lot of crying. It hurt so much, too much. When I finally went back to Urahara's again to go through the gate…it was like I couldn't see the world around me. I could feel my body moving, hear people talking around me. But it meant nothing. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

Rukia patted me on the head sympathetically, and surprisingly enough, Yoruichi was there smiling at me gently. I stared at her. She stared back. Urahara coughed and intercepted.

"Okay! Yoruichi is going to stay with you in Seireitei and help you out a little bit. She's the one who knows the most about what's going on, so she offered to come with you."

"Thanks." I forced a smile. She sighed and gave me an understanding grin.

"It will be fine, Ichigo." Yoruichi said with soft eyes. "I'm sure everyone keeps telling you that, but it will be fine. After a while you will be able to come back to the real world and see everyone again."

I smiled again, but this time it was a little more natural. "Yeah, I know. But it's still hard."

"You'll have us, Ichigo." Rukia reassured, gesturing to herself and Renji.

Renji grinned at me and nodded. "Yeah, we'll be coming with you. We'll have missions in the real world sometimes, but we'll mostly be around."

It was nice to know that I would have some of my friends with me. And Yoruichi would be a lot of help deciphering these different and characteristics that keep popping up. No way in hell do I want to be in the position of cuddling or becoming instantly limp when somebody picks me up by the back of my neck.

I wonder what it will be like, living in Soul Society. I'm going to be briefed when I get there on my new Shinigami duties and what division I'll be in. Urahara was opening the gate now. I gave one last glance to the world around me and stepped through.

It was the same as always, running as hard as I could to not get crushed by the cleaner. We landed outside, Yoruichi gracefully on all four feet and me…actually on both of my feet. I checked to make sure my hat was still pulled over my ears and sighed with relief. It was the same black knit one with the flaming skull that I had been using the entire time, from the human world, and I didn't want to let it go. I looked at them curiously, certain that I had been tumbling in the air a second ago, but shrugged it off. Rukia and Renji were both laying face down on the ground with their limbs bent at odd angles.

I had my first real laugh in awhile at that one. Of course it promptly got me hit by Rukia, but I saw her pleased smile before her sputtering indignation took over. She stopped immediately when she saw her older brother Byakuya standing over her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia blushed and got to her feet. He nodded to her and turned to me.

"Kurosaki. You are to come with me." I nodded and followed his swishing robes, sending one last glance to the others.

He took me to, surprisingly, Yamamoto himself. The old grizzled man was leaning heavily on his cane, unaccompanied by his lieutenant. He stared at me silently before he began.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. It can not be said that you are inexperienced in the ways of the Shinigami." He paused studying me.

"However, you lack the educational roundness that real Soul Reapers possess." I wanted to say something, but remembered who this was and bit my lip.

"Although, going to the academy would be ridiculous with the level you are right now." I nodded my head, still not saying anything. That's one worry off of my back.  
"Your knowledge of kido is non existent and your kendo is rudimentary at best." I resisted the urge to shrug and scratch my head.

"Yoruichi Shihōin will assist you with learning kido. Captain Zaraki has offered to help you with kendo." Oh dear lord, no.

"Sir-"

"This is not up for discussion!" I said nothing, staring at him. "You are dismissed."

I left quickly, glad to be out of the room. My ears itched and my tail was starting to hurt from being confined for so long. Captain Yamamoto may be aware of my new developments, but I was still self-conscious about others knowing. All I wanted to do right now was to curl up and ignore the world- or rather, ignore Soul Society. I haven't felt this alone since mom had died. And this time my family isn't able to be there for me.

The place Yoruichi and I were staying was a little house close to the 11th division quarters. It was a cozy place, with lots of cushions everywhere that looked like good places to nap. I threw myself onto one of them and buried my head against the soft fabric. I heard Yoruichi come padding over as she slipped into her human form and walked over to me. I yanked off my hat and threw it across the room, shifting and tugging on my kimono to release my tail.

I sighed in relief and pulled the cushion tighter to me and rested the side of my face on it. So this was going to be where I was going to stay? Where I was going to live? I looked over at Yoruichi who was blessedly covered in clothes as she watched me.

"You know." She began. "When I'm in cat form I act more like a cat. When I'm in my human form, I act more like a human." She paused scrutinizing me. "You, however, act like both a cat and a human."

"Huh? Yeah…I guess I do." I thought for a minute about my behavior and what I had seen of hers.

"Well, it will be easier to help you that way." Yoruichi said thoughtfully, resting a finger against her lip as she stared off into space. "We may be able to train you out of some of your habits, but a lot of it is going to be instinctual for you."

"Like purring?" I said with distaste.

"Yeah…and some other stuff." The last part was said hesitatingly.

I glanced up at her and scrutinized her face with narrowed eyes. "Like what?"

"Well, I'm not sure what cat-like behaviors you will exhibit, and which ones you will retain from your human side." She explained.

"Right." I want to pull the pillow over my head and never come out. "So what exactly are you going to be teaching me about kido?" I ask curiously.

"At first I'm just going to go over the basic offensive and defensive kido spells. Once you understand the concept, it's a matter specific incantation. There are also other more specialized spells that you might want to learn later, if you want."

I sighed and sat up, pulling the pillow with me. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow."

I nod. She's still watching me closely, seemingly looking for something, though I don't know what. "Yoruichi…"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Thank you."

She nodded in understanding. "I know. Just remember that I'm here for you."

…

Kido lessons turned out to be a real bitch. Yoruichi enjoyed watching me fail. I knew it. I had never been good with the technical stuff and reiatsu control, which was what kido consisted of. That and I had so much spiritual energy that the spells I managed to do usually destroyed everything in sight.

Kendo was just weird. I mean, I could fight with a sword already, it was just, once again, the technical stuff that went along with it. And I started to realize that my new…characteristics were going to be a hassle when it came to Kenpachi.

The first time we saw each other since my new move to Soul Society, he predictably attacked me. Whatever. I had taken extra precautions before the lesson to make sure that my hat would not fall off and my tail would stay put. And then I found out something that I knew I was going to regret.

Something so tiny that it was ironic how much it affected me. Kenpachi's hair had bells in them. Bells were fun to play with. That's right. The entire time we sparred, all I could think about were his bells. I wanted to reach my hand up and bat them, make them jingle. Grab them with my paw, hand!, and chew on them.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they weren't attached to Kenpachi's head at the time.

I think I surprised the large Shinigami when instead of thrusting my sword at his torso, I twisted it and brought the sharp blade through the ends of his hair. All the bells and some of his hair tumbled to the ground at once. I suppose I expected his hair to be spiky or something, but instead it fell to his shoulders flatly, albeit ragged at the ends. I ignored my shock, however, and played my move off like nothing. I grinned and rested my sword over my shoulder.

"I don't need your fucking bells to tell me where you are." I said with a smirk.

His eyes narrowed and then he grinned back. "Hah! So that's the way you want it, Ichigo?"

And the fight began again. He didn't put the bells on again, for which I was very thankful.

I didn't know how this was considered a 'lesson,' it was more like us sparring with a few occasional tips thrown in by Kenpachi. One of the more memorable moments was when we were fighting like usual and Kenpachi paused, saying

"You know, you shouldn't lift your heels up when you move, it makes you slower. Just slide." I blinked a few times, a little thrown off, and Kenpachi used my surprise to his advantage and promptly disarmed me, giving me a long slash to my hand.

I held it to my mouth, glowering at him and nursing my wound as he cocked his head at me. "What did I tell you about your spiritual pressure?"

I mumbled something around my hand that I was licking, gazing up at him balefully.

"Well?"

I pulled my hand away and glared at him. "Don't let up on it."

"Good. Again."

Needless to say, my ass got kicked so many times I lost count. Kenpachi was a lot stronger than when I last saw him, more precise with his movements. I suppose part of that was also that he we weren't actually trying to kill each other, which meant his brute strength won over mine. And I still wasn't used to my cat instincts that would try and mess me up.

My ears and tail were also starting to seriously ache from being squashed and pressed down so much. But I was still so self-conscious about them that I didn't want anybody else to know. I doubted most of the Shinigami would care, but it was still something to get used to.

I know Yoruichi was concerned about the random cat habits I was picking up, but so far nothing too serious. Although I was starting to hate the fact that I loved being petted. All Yoruichi had to do to calm me down was to give me a scratch behind the ears and I was turned to putty. It just felt so good, I couldn't help myself.

God help me if Kenpachi finds out.

…  
LINE  
That's where I'm ending it this time, because there's a second part which will be equally long. I know that Neko-Ichigo is horribly over used and cliché, but I hope that I put a new spin on it that makes it my own =D

Constructive criticism is very welcome, but so is any type of reviews!

Let me know if the formatting is still wonky, I think I fixed it, but I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon replies- Blacksebonzakura2: I'm sure if Kenpachi saw Ichigo like that on his bed it would be that last time anyone would see either of them for a long while.**

**Mikoura: I may be able to follow through with that request, although I am not taking Bleach requests at the moment, but I will see if I can.**

**River: Thanks! I try to be realistic.  
**

I just want to thank all those that reviewed, I am glad that this story is so welcomed. =D

**Beta'd by KitsuneKiri- thank you!**

Neko: Part 2/End

Ichigo's POV

I knew it was bound to happen sometime. But I still didn't expect it. I was sparring with Kenpachi when his sword skimmed my hat. It tore and fell uselessly to the ground. I could only stare at it, not really seeing it.

"Huh? Ichigo?" Kenpachi asked in surprise as he saw the orange tabby ears that were flattened against my head. "What're you, some kind of cat?"

I could have cried, really. Of all people to discover my new appendages, it had to be Zaraki Kenpachi, Scourge of Soul Society. Damn my new moods, damn my emotions for making me want to cry. I could actually feel tears welling up in my eyes as I stared down at the floor and covered my ears with my hands.

"Seriously?" Kenpachi asked incredulously. I said nothing, staring at the floor and feeling my tail twitch back and forth nervously in my Shihakusho. I was glad I couldn't see Kenpachi's face right now, knowing that he had to be disgusted with my weakness. Instead I jolted as a large hand came to rest on my head. I looked up at him to see him staring down at me with an indiscernible expression.

"Hey, Ichigo." His voice sounded hoarse and smooth at the same time, like nutty chocolate. "It's okay, isn't it?"

"Wh- what?" I asked, bringing my hands down from my ears to rub at my tears.

"So what if you have cat ears." He removed his hand and shrugged. "It's not a big deal is it?"

"I have a tail, too." I said mournfully, fidgeting with my sleeves and shifting my weight as I tried to look everywhere but at him.

"Huh? Really?" I snuck a peak up at him and blushed as I saw his gaze flicking over my body for signs of the allusive appendage.

"Yes." I looked at the ground again, cursing my submissive demeanor. Why did I have to get this way around Kenpachi of all people?

"Why are you so fidgety?" Kenpachi asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at me.

"I'm just…" How the hell am I suppose to explain this? _'Gee, Kenpachi, you're such a dominant male that it makes me want to roll onto my back and expose the soft side of my belly.' _

Where the hell did that come from? I ignored my inner thoughts. Thank god Grimmjow wasn't around or it would be even worse, I'm sure.

"Not used to…" I gestured at my ears and crouched to the ground, picking up the hat that had been knocked to my feet. It served no point now. I wouldn't bother trying to hide them, not anymore.

Kenpachi was still studying me, trying to figure out something. "Is that why you came to Soul Society?" I nodded, fiddling with my ruined hat nervously.

"Ichi-chan!" I high pitched voice shrieked and suddenly there was a pink blob hitting my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I fell to the ground with a loud 'oof' and cringed as my tail was jarred within its confinement. Yachiru grinned up at me wildly, her eyes glistening as she took in my ears. "Kitty!"

Oh hell no! I could have gone centuries without ever hearing that. Now Kenpachi was giving me a look that said 'play along or die.'

"I always wanted a kitty!" Yachiru was now babbling. "And you're like a kitty now!"

She gave my ears a pat and I let out an unintentional purr. She squealed and hugged me again, putting her head against my rumbling chest. Kenpachi raised his eyebrow at me and I scowled.

"He's got a tail too." Kenpachi said with a smirk. Oh you evil, evil man.

She turned her eyes up to me pleadingly. "Let me see, Ichi-kitty!"

I glared at Kenpachi. This was pay back for removing his bells, I knew it. With a sigh I stood and set Yachiru on the ground, turning scarlet as I reached underneath the back of my kimono and undid the belt that was keeping my tail pinned to my back. I winced as it shifted free, and then sighed in contentment as it stretched out and the tip flicked back and forth.

Kenpachi's eyes actually widened a little as he caught sight of my orange tail, Yachiru gaped at it and clapped her hands together in glee.

"Kitty!" She shrieked and reached her hand out. Kenpachi thankfully hooked a finger in the back of her kimono and stopped her.

"What did I say about petting animals?" If I wasn't so pissed about being called an 'animal' I might have laughed over Kenpachi going into 'parent mode.'

"To be gentle." The pink-haired girl said with a pout. Kenpachi nodded and let her go. She reached out more carefully this time, and gently laid her hand on the tip of my tail. I twitched, but didn't move away.

"It's so soft!" She exclaimed in wonder. I sighed at the weird feeling, but allowed it. She was only a kid, after all, no matter how old she was. My tail flicked in agitation and she pulled away before leaping onto my shoulders.

"Your ears are soft too!" She said as she gave them a pat. I sighed in contentment and rubbed my head up against her hands. She giggled and then jumped off, running over to the staring Kenpachi and tugging on the leg of his hakama.

"Can I keep him?" She asked. Kenpachi grinned and glanced over at where I was sulking with my arms crossed over my chest. "Nah, I think Yoruichi might get a little angry if you take him away."

"Is cat, Yoruichi kitty, Ichigo's mommy?"

I think I choked on my saliva a little bit when she said that.

"Yeah, I guess kind of."

"Oh, okay." Yachiru said, putting her finger against her mouth and staring up at Ichigo with glistening eyes. "Can I still play with him?"

"Yeah."

She smiled again and gave a wave to the both of us before bouncing over the rooftops and out of sight. I stared at Kenpachi. He stared back at me.

"So you feel them?" He asked, staring blatantly at my tail.

"Huh?"

"Your ears and tail. You feel them?"

"Well, yeah. They are a part of me." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and looked anywhere but at him. "Are we done for today?"

"You don't think I'm letting you leave yet, do you?" Kenpachi unsheathed his sword. "Let's see if that tail of yours helps with balance at all."

Jerk.

Kenpachi's POV

Ichigo has always been…special to me. He's one of the few Shinigami that doesn't cower around me, and is interesting to talk to as well as fight. The jabs he throws my way when we spar always makes me grin. He's adorable even with all the fucking power rolling off him with intent to kill. Besides, Yachiru likes him.

The ears and tails suit him, although I withheld telling him that because he seemed aggravated enough as it was that Yachiru adored them. I was tempted to reach out and play with the appendages as well but I know Ichigo wouldn't have taken that well. I liked fighting him, but I also enjoyed being around him and I knew to respect the line between when we fight and when we hang out.

As hard as it is sometimes to keep the two separate, I don't want him to run away from me, I want him to come closer. Alienating him wouldn't do me any good at all. However it seemed impossible not to push his buttons sometimes, and when I felt such aching want for him it got worse.

Back to Ichigo's POV

Walking down the streets of Seireitei, I couldn't help but be aware of the murmurs and stares of the Shinigami that had seen me before. I had felt hot and dizzy all day and I wondered if it had something to do with my new… extra parts, but Yoruichi wasn't around for me to ask. I slept for most of the day and only forced myself to get out of bed when it was time to meet Kenpachi for our sparring session.

It was a mistake though. I should have known that the glances thrown my way were different than normal, but I didn't figure out that I was giving off pheromones until I met up with Kenpachi. He went to greet me with his crazy grin, like normal, but then he paused. His nostrils flared and his brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at me.

I took a step back then as a strange look flashed over his face and rested my hand on the hilt of my sword.

"Kenpachi…" I said it warningly even as I felt my groin harden and I realized exactly what was going on with me.

"Wait-" I didn't get the chance to finish as he slammed me bodily against the wall, forcing my chest and face to press against the hard granite. He grabbed by sword and threw it away from me as I tried to grab it, unable to move as he breathed against me and pressed his hard on against my back.

I had to keep telling myself that I wasn't some cat in heat as Kenpachi nuzzled my hair and gently nipped the tip of my ear. My tail nervously twitched and I arched my back, clawing at the wall as I felt myself get hard and wet, the urge to hold my tail out of the way was overwhelming. My feet scraped against the ground as I fought for purchase.

"Ichigo." He said against my ear, undoing my Shihakusho and sliding his hands over my erection.

I couldn't help but mewl and push against his touch. One of his hands traveled to my back and he gently stroked the base of my tail. I gasped and jerked at the unfamiliar sensation, my eyes going wide. I felt kind of wet…down there, inside of me. It was uncomfortable and it made me want to clean myself. Then Kenpachi slid his fingers down further and prodded against my entrance.

I yelped and moved my hips away, glaring at him over my shoulder as my ears pinned back.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him angrily.

He grinned manically and leaned his head close to mine so we were staring eye to eye.

"You're not an idiot." His gruff but smooth voice sent shivers down my spine. "Figure it out." He prodded my entrance again and this time slid a finger inside. Fuck, there was a slight ache as he pressed it in. I squirmed and reached my hand back to grab Kenpachi's.

"No! That doesn't go there!" Even as I said it I felt my body get hotter and felt an inexplicable desire to rub against him.

"Hn. You know…" He added another finger and I sunk my nails into his arm, biting my lower lip. "You're very wet down here." He moved his fingers around and shoved them in even deeper. It hurt in a stabbing sort of way that made me tremble and grip onto him harder. "Is it because of the ears and tail?"

"I…I don't know…" I spoke brokenly, finding it hard to think right now.

"It makes it easier."

"Makes wh-what easier?" I asked, gasping as his tongue darted out and licked my ear.

"Sex." He removed his fingers and I felt a small amount of relief until what he said registered in my brain.

"What?" I shrieked, trying to turn around but was stopped by his massive hand effectively keeping me pinned to the wall. "We're not having sex!"

"We are in a second." He said with a laugh and I heard his clothes rustle.

"Wait! Kenpachi-"

Something blunt pressed against my entrance and I yowled, my hands and claws scratching desperately against the wall as he pressed inside of me. It was like being split in half. His breath ghosted across the back of my neck, and then his teeth dug into the skin and muscle, clamping down hard. My hands instantly fell and my body curled inward slightly as I stopped struggling. My knees could no longer hold my weight up and they gave out. Kenpachi gripped my hips tightly as he pushed the rest of the way in and gently lowered me onto the ground.

Even though I was still in a great deal of pain, my body was relaxing around the intrusion as I dropped my head onto my trembling forearms. His mouth didn't let up on the tight hold, and I could hear him growling roughly against my neck as his hips pulled away then thrust forward sharply. I heard our skin slap together and winced, trying to draw my hips forward with what strength I had left. Kenpachi's hands slid over my body and grabbed my erection, holding my hips tightly to him so I couldn't escape.

I shuddered and my body tightened in pleasure. The pain from Kenpachi's brutal thrusts seemed distant when he pumped my aching hard on. His other hand was gently stroking my tail in a way that was contrary to all of his over actions. I felt something tighten inside of me and I was releasing into Kenpachi's hand. Pleasure wracked my body and I keened, pushing back against Kenpachi.

He grunted and thrust even harder, forcing me even further into the ground as mindless lust took over him. His teeth tightened their hold on my neck and I flinched as I was filled with something warm and sticky that made me feel uncomfortable. We both panted hard and he slowly released the hold on my neck. It hurt, and I was sure that the wet trickling feeling on my neck was blood.

He pulled out of me and I yelped at the suddenness, wincing and burying my head in my arms pathetically. I felt so stupid and vulnerable right now.

"Ichigo?" I heard him ask. I felt tears prickling my eyes as all my aches and pains made themselves known. I didn't get why I just wanted to curl up and sob, I was feeling so damned emotional and helpless. I felt a large hand rest on my head and flinched. The hand paused, then stroked my ears gently.

"Ichigo?" He repeated.

I sniffled slightly.

"Yeah?" I mumbled, my voice muffled by my arms I was still burying my head into.

His hand moved down and stroked my back. "You okay?"

I didn't answer for a moment, when I did I knew it wasn't what he was expecting.

"That was sex?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied, his hands now moving down to my tail, curling it slightly in his fingers.

"I didn't expect it to…" Hurt. "…be so intense." Painful.

"You'll get used to it." That didn't sound like fun.

"I don't want to."

His hands paused. "Ichigo…" I heard a gruff sigh. "It's not always…" He stopped again.

"I didn't mean to be so rough." It almost sounded like an apology, or at least as close to one as I would ever get.

"Never mind." I pushed his hands off of me and stood on weak legs, clutching my stomach and wincing at the pain that decided to spear through me. His eye was wide and surprised, hand held mid air as I stumbled to my feet.

"Let's just forget about it." His eye narrowed and suddenly the atmosphere got a little darker.

"I don't think so." I recognized that tone. "We're not going to forget about it." He grabbed my hand and yanked me back to him. I fell into his lap and realized that he was getting hard again.

I panicked and tried to scratch at him but his hands caught mine and he frowned at me.

"No more sex!" I yelled and squirmed in his lap.

"It felt good too, didn't it?" He asked with a frown and used his grip on my hands to pull me further onto his lap. I blushed and stopped squirming as I felt his hard penis brush up against me. I said the only thing I could think of.

"Pervert!"

The look on his face was almost laughable.

"Huh?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

"You're a pervert!"

"Nah," He looked at me almost quizzically, his head cocked to the side as he studied me.

"It's just you're scent." Kenpachi leaned forward and licked at my neck delicately despite my attempts to get away. "It makes me want to take you."

I felt hurt, and I hated that I felt hurt.

"Is that why?" I asked quietly.

The confused expression came back to his face. "No, that's what makes me a pervert. I want to because you're…" Kenpachi frowned, looking for the words. "You."

I could feel heat rush to my face and I looked to the side. "Oh…"

"Hm." His hands dropped mine and he reached around to grab my ass with a smirk.

I jolted and cried out sharply in surprise, glaring at him.

"We're not having sex again." I hissed threateningly.

"Oh really?" He must have taken it as a challenge because his hands slipped back and fingers slid into my entrance.

I let out a harsh yelp.

"It still…hurts." I whispered. His movement stilled and then the fingers pulled away. He lifted me up into his arms then, and flash stepped to what I assumed was his quarters. He dropped me on the bed, rather than set me on it and I grunted, giving him a glare before lunging off of it.

He grabbed me by the stomach and lifted me, squirming and clawing, before bodily tossing me down again. He straddled my legs and glared down at me as he snatched my flailing hands. My ears flattened against my head and I pressed hard against the mattress in an attempt to move away from him as he leaned down.

"You're only making this more fun for me."

I stilled and stared up at him making Kenpachi grin. He loosened his grip on my wrists and leaned down farther to brush his lips over mine. I hesitantly opened my mouth to him and moaned as his tongue slipped inside. I felt his erection pressed against me and flinched, making him pull away with a sigh.

He rolled off of me and yanked the covers up, throwing them over me. I growled as they covered my head and pushed them back down so I could breathe. I blinked as I realized he was standing right next to me and he reached down to caress my hair. My chest rumbled in pleasure as he smoothed over my ears and he chuckled.

"Rest for now, I'll be back later."

Third Person POV

He left, and Ichigo was left to curl into the blankets. He was so sleepy and sore, and the little nest felt good. He fell asleep easily and didn't wake even when Kenpachi first came back to check on him. The large captain stared down at Ichigo who looked much more peaceful as he slept.

He leaned down and kissed his lips, pulling away when Ichigo murmured under his breath and shifted.

"Ichigo…" He pushed the covers down and slid his hand down the still bare skin. He stroked his slim hip and reached around to brush against the soft tail. Ichigo squirmed as he moved his hand lower still and investigated his entrance.

Kenpachi pulled away just long enough to discard his own clothes and slip behind Ichigo in the bed. He tugged the covers back up so Ichigo wouldn't get cold and continued his exploration of his body. He grinned when he saw that Ichigo was erect and pressed a kiss to his neck before rubbing the tight hole once more.

"Ah!" Ichigo woke up as two fingers pressed inside of him and shuddered. "Kenpachi?" He questioned and Kenpachi snorted.

"Who else would be doing this?" Kenpachi growled and slipped his fingers out him, satisfied that he was ready.

Ichigo drew a shaky breath as he was flipped onto his stomach and then entered in a single thrust. Pain shot up his spine and he let out a little yelp as he stiffened, then relaxed as Kenpachi stayed still and stroked his back.

"Fuck, Ichigo." Kenpachi said huskily and began to move.

It still hurt, but Ichigo was amazed with how much better it felt than the first time. Maybe because Kenpachi wasn't being as rough. He pressed back against the penetration and Kenpachi began to thrust even harder, bringing them both to the brink as Ichigo called out his name and came.

Kenpachi slumped over him as he filled Ichigo with his seed for the second time that day. He pulled out and noticed with some amusement that it was trickling out of him and making Ichigo's tail slimy and wet. Ichigo noticed as well and shifted in discomfort before Kenpachi lifted him up, making Ichigo yelp.

"Let's take a bath."

Ichigo wasn't going to argue, he wanted to get clean and a bath sounded really good. He felt slight fear take him over as he stared at the water and for a moment he was certain he was going to drown. Then Kenpachi dropped him in and he scrambled for the side before remembering that he could easily just put his feet down to stand.

Kenpachi laughed and got in with him, dragging Ichigo to him so their bodies spooned together. "Time to mate again."

Ichigo's tail twitched and he scowled at Kenpachi. "No way in hell! I'm still sore!"

They argued, but in the end went for one more round in the bath before going to bed and Ichigo convinced Kenpachi that he needed sleep to rejuvenate. Of course, in Kenpachi's terms that meant Ichigo was resting up for even more sex, which they had a lot.

Yachiru was happy that she got a 'mommy' and Yoruichi was just happy that somebody was able to get Ichigo to loosen up a bit. Although she wished they would sound proof the walls so the rest of the division wouldn't be scarred for life. Ichigo was quite vocal, surprisingly. At least that was according to an amused Yumichika and traumatized Ikkaku.

Kenpachi enjoyed giving Ichigo his lessons even more, especially when they led to more mating.

**LINE**

**I love KenIchi 3 For all those who are interested in my next story coming out, vote in the poll on my profile. So far it looks like one is really pulling ahead, so if you want a different story then vote.**

'**Sin' will also be coming out soon, for those that know what I'm talking about. I'm thinking maybe tomorrow. **

**Anyways, please review!**


End file.
